creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BenFugman/Return of The Killer Apples
Hello Creepypasta Wiki Some of you may remember my ranting blog posts in the past. I haven't been on this site in a while, mainly because I've had nothing to say on here I've barely written any on the stories I'm working on since my ex girlfriend left me, and I haven't encountered any placed apples, until today... I've been otherwise occupied much of this time, I've spent a lot of time playing videogames on the Wii U I gave my ex girlfriend last Christmasn and bought back from her after she dumped me this summer (yes I paid for the same Wii U twice) to keep her from selling it to some random stranger. funny enough she keeps complaining to me about how boring it is at her house with no videogames, which isn't true, her little broth has an NES and SNES with over 100 cartriges, it's not my fault she sold her Gamecube, and her PS3, and sold me the Wii U I gave her to me, all that was her descsion. She keeps telling me she misses me too, it's not my fault that bothh the cholo-bangers she's dated since she dumped me turned out to be asshats, I could have predicted it, but it's still not my fault, she decided to dump me, for whatever reason, (no reason) and her consequences are hers to live with. Back in September I started a YouTube series called Five Dollah Koran, in which I read my inexpensive translation of the muslim holy book, but I got sick late in the month and haven't picked back up on it yet, but the episodes I've posted so farare still there and can be esily found by entering Five Dollah Koran in YouTube's search bar. I don't comment at all in the videos, but the truth is when you see the Koran in plain non-flowery American English, like the copy I have, it's kinda creepy. Anyway, what could possibly make me come back to this site, especially after being so Ill-treated by a prticular mod, then more or less laughed off by C.O.M. regarding the direction that particular mod seems to be pushing the genre. (Yes I know you're probably reading this, but honestly I've forgotten your silly handle by now and seriously don't want any flack.) Well, thay prettymuch brings us up to today, to why I'm back here. To begin with I'll post a couple images that I felt randomly compelled to photograph today. I was getting a closer look at a Cannadian Mist Whisky truck bearing the slogan, "HEY, ANYONE SEEN THE COLA TRUCK?" when I saw a pair of shattered glasses on the ground, For whatever reason, I decided to take a picture. The next picture I decided to tak was a little less ambiguous. On my way home from my psychotherapist I saw an overturned can at the bus stop where I was waiting and decided to photograph it brcause it reminded me of my promis to photgraph place apples, It's not really an apple, but just look at it and you'll see the relationship. An empty can of apples is one thing, not sothing I would have posted about, on its own, but when I was on the way to the coffee spot I saw something that made my heart sink someting that those familliar witth my perevious blogs will recognize instantly, and yet it's a brand new immage taken just today. It seems to indicate that it has started again, or never really stopped, maybe whoever is doing it just took a break, kind of like I took a break from posting on this site, or in fact anywhere. but... now... I'm not sure why this is happening but all my feelings of disacomfort about the popular fruit came rushing back. Maybe the fact that I commented on the YouTube posts of UnderCooked Analysys reading Dumb Angel spurred the apple placer/s back into action. Maybe it really has nothing to do with me and it's mere coincidence that they appear on top of my mailbox number, but whatever the cause, there it is, most definitely an apple... I was planning on playing some ROBLOX while I was here, but, thankks to that accursed Malus Domestica I've spent this whole time writing this blog instead. I hope the Space Battle event on ROBLOX doesn't abbruptly end with the release of Star Wars VIII The Last Jedi tomorrow, because I really wanna win some of those promotional items. Category:Blog posts